


Invisble Threads

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, F/M, First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Exhausted by the recent contracts, Ayame thought that Hatori would appreciate the spirit of adventure. That, of course, needed another person in the form of a powerful sorceress.A little Witcher AU ficlet. Dedicated to El who has been an awesome Hatori/Mayuko writer <3
Relationships: Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori
Kudos: 4





	Invisble Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footprintsinthesnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/gifts).



“We know little about love. Love is like a pear. A pear is sweet and has a distinct shape. Try to define the shape of a pear-Dandelion,” ― Andrzej Sapkowski, The Time of Contempt

**Invisible Threads**

Hatori smushed his face in disappointment, as Ayame strummed his lute “it seems we can get ourselves an adventure. I say should we catch the winds by the tail.” His face is riddled with a sulk. Surely it cannot be worse.

“I just heard rumours about a djinn, it said it is bound by anyone to make any wish true.”

Hatori sipped his ale slightly. “And how are we getting that djinn? Per say? Do I have to concoct a potion? Speak to a wise lady?”

“No no no…”

Ayame gave a wink “A sorceress I think it will ruffle things up, plus she is a handful, heard that she will demand you for many things. Such temperament…” He playfully wagged his finger back and forth. “I suppose unless a Witcher could handle that.”

“Hmm…” Hatori sighed slightly “I will come along with you. And whatever you do…please do not die.”

“I will not! Heroes never die…”

* * *

They made their merry way despite Ayame’s reputation of making them lost in a thickened forest is rather amusing. Ayame knows that an adventure together seems fun, though Hatori is mostly forced out to their crazy adventures.

“About that sorceress…” Ayame heaved a sigh, as he admired the foliage, which of course reminded them of a previous adventure “I wish…Or if I have to clarify things up…”

“I suppose you are destined to seal my fate…”

“More of a word of caution, I asked that you must do in your power to never cross her. I ask that wise old lady who else would be a perfect fit, but…”

Even before they could finish that conversation, they looked over a devastated village, and it screams bad news all over when they saw planks lying strewn on the floor and the villager glaring at the unexpected duo Ayame cupped his hand into Hatori’s ear. “And for once, I am glad that I am paired with you…” Ayame bit his lip slightly “I can see that hesitation in her eyes when I mention that woman, not a good sign…”

And before long, the villager tugged Hatori’s shirt. “I think you should erase that thought. She is..she is…” His hand pointing out to that nearby hut. “My daughter is…she is in..she is in this….” Ayame reassured him quietly. 

“We should be fun, we have a witcher for hire…”

Hatori blinked slightly on Ayame’s words. He too fears that person. “If all fails, we will clean up this shit.” Hatori nudged him angrily and Ayame raised his eyes. Based on the agitated glances, that screamed bad news. Reluctantly they walked across that hut, to be enticed by an enchanting aroma from that stranger.

That stranger somehow sank herself in a bath, surrounded by candlelight and the empty glass bottle shimmered her reflection. Her coy gaze looked over the intruders. “Would you ever be so kind, to fetch that jug of apple juice.” Her violet gaze glared over Hatori’s stormy eyes.

That stumped both. And Ayame nudged her. His hand cupped over Hatori’s ear. “I suggest you follow as that lady said, I heard about her temper.” Without Ayame finishing his words, Hatori reluctantly saw that jug and start bringing over to the small table.

That stranger hummed gently as her elegant hand reached for that jug of apple juice. She quietly shooed the young girl who seems exhausted with her tasks. Hatori watched her lips and it sounded rather depressing.

“Please intrigue me, gentlemen, I am in a foul mood now….” She rested her arms around the rim of the tub. “My food is bloody cold and the villagers are determined to kick me out.”

“They are?”

That monotonous reply from Hatori made the stranger giggle, as she savoured the drink quietly.

“Aren’t you that clueless, I am the wicked woman which Meleite’s followers warn me about. Mayuko of Vengerberg ” Mayuko’s eyes gave a mischievous glance “There is an agenda behind those clueless looks and yet, I will take it. Is it taming a genie?”

It seems amusing that she could read both minds, usually, Ayame and Hatori are at odds with each other. And Mayuko.

Well, she seems to know it too quickly for their personal comfort.

“I would like to hear more, why you decided on that. From the records of magic, I know one or two managed to come up with idea…”

Ayame bowed quietly, as he took that jug of apple juice and poured into a goblet. “I heard that it’ll bring you good luck- depending on the person.”

“Not much, all I know it caused chaos…” Mayuko quietly rose from her bath and walked to a corner, taking her shift. “nevertheless, I would like to try one…” Hatori glanced at Mayuko- strangely she seems so accepting, different from the images made by others on her malicious nature. She quietly slipped her choker with a small charm to her slender neck. Her hands seem to move the small vial of perfume, and dab it on her neck and wrists. 

“Do you know the way…”

Hatori scratched his head slightly “We will see, there will be no exception for a lady in our journey. If you do not mind.”

“Of course…” Mayuko gave a small smile. “Witcher. I am no damsel in distress…” as she combed her locks gently. “Unless you have something in mind.”

And that something will come by. Eventually.

Little did Hatori know that their fates will be bonded together by a simple request.

* * *

 **Note:** Well it has been a long time since I post something hahaha (Blame it on work and all). It has been a while since I posted something, I have been wanting to try that AU for so long and here I am.

As usual feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
